Suspicions
by WitchyWeasel
Summary: Arthur was not a complete idiot. He’d had his suspicions about Merlin's magic for some time. He'd resolved to catch his servant in the act. However, things weren't that simple. - Just a bit of fun. Currently oneshot, will hopefully add to it later.


**Author's Note: Just a little bit of fun. I'm new and this was just a very quick idea I had whilst I should have been studying. I'm working on a longer (and hopefully much better written) story at the moment but it's taking me a while as I have too much work and not enough time.**

**_Introduction_**

**_Arthur was not a complete idiot. He'd had his suspicions about Merlin for some time, after all it wasn't too difficult to figure out. However, getting proof of Merlin's magic wasn't going to be quite so easy…._**

* * *

**1.**

Of course it would be easier for everyone if Arthur would just ask Merlin straight out, but then what sort of a fool would the prince look then, if he turned out to be wrong. Arthur had then resolved to catch him in the act. He knew he was unlikely to find Merlin performing magic during the day to day goings on at the castle. Nevertheless, he'd taken to quietly peering through his keyhole before entering, every time his servant was alone in Arthur's room - just on the off-chance. What he saw this time made his head spin. There was Merlin, arm outstretched, reaching out towards a cloak lying on the floor. That wasn't unusual in itself, but as Merlin edged forward, the cloak moved of its own accord as the boy mumbled under his breath.

"Gotcha!" Arthur burst through the door.

"Wuh!" Merlin jumped. "Arthur!" He exclaimed. "Ah, this isn't what it looks like."

"And what does it look like, Merlin?"

"Erm." His eyes nervously followed the cloak which was still shuffling slowly across the floor.

Arthur's eyes followed Merlin's then he turned back to his manservant and glared, waiting for an explanation.

Merlin remained speechless, a sheepish grin plastered over his face.

Arthur strode purposefully towards the cloak which was gradually making its escape; it was almost under his bed. As he approached its pace quickened, but in a desperate lunge, he managed to stop it using the flat of his sword.

Merlin's eyes widened in horror.

"Alright Mer-lin, now I want some answers. What is the meaning of this?" Arthur said, brandishing the cloak which hung, now immobile in his hand.

Merlin wasn't looking at what the prince was holding however. Instead, he was staring at the floor where the cloak had been.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on, you can't hide anything from me. What on earth were you thinking?"

Merlin didn't answer. Arthur glanced down.

"Arrgh!"

A bedraggled body of a pigeon lay motionless on the rug. Arthur looked at the cloak in his hand, the pigeon, then back at the cloak again, realisation taking a long time to sink in.

"Merlin!"

"I'll just tell them to get the tomatoes ready, shall I?"

"What is this _thing_ doing in my chambers?" He nudged the creature gingerly with his foot.

"Not much now." Merlin replied truthfully.

"Well, get rid of it."

"Yes sire." Merlin went over to the bird and crouched down. "You should have seen your face, though."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"When you saw the pigeon, you did look shocked, scared even."

"I did NOT. I was vaguely surprised at the most."

"I thought you said you knew what was going on?"

"Merlin. The bird."

"What were you expecting, out of interest, a mouse?"

"No, I…"

"A rat?"

"It may surprise you to learn that I don't make a habit of sharing my bedroom with a vast array of wildlife."

"Thank goodness, that's a relief."

"…?!"

"I think she's just stunned," Merlin elaborated, cradling the bird in his hands.

Arthur sighed.

"Just make sure it's gone when I get back…. Oh, and Merlin…"

"Yes?"

"Shut the window."

"Of course, sire. Anything else?"

"Yes. Never _ever_ use my best cloak in that manner again. I want it cleaned by tomorrow." said Arthur, tossing it towards his servant, who was unable to catch it due to the fact that he was still clutching an unconscious pigeon.

"Phfertainly, phfire," came the muffled reply.

When Arthur had left the room and the door was firmly closed behind him, he leaned back against it, head in his hands, and groaned. He couldn't feel any more humiliated. This was going to be a bigger challenge than he'd thought.

* * *

**I may write some more shorts to go with this if I get the chance (unless it's totally unreadable), but I do have a lot going on and other priorities at the moment.**


End file.
